She's been taken
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: I found her pretty and tempting, flawless and perfect. but before I could advance towards her, I saw the tag, 'not available'.


**She's been taken**

 _Acp Pradyuman called Kavin and Shreya in his chamber._

'Yes sir!' _Both said together entering the chamber._

 _Acp Pradyuman forwarded a paper towards Shreya._ 'Shreya ye Albert Pinto ke liye arrest warrant hai. Use arrest karna is case ke liye bahut important hai. Tum dono abhi turant jao aur use arrest karo isse pehle ki wo shehar chod kar kahi bhag jaye.'

 _Shreya took the paper. Kavin was a bit confused why Acp was giving the paper to Shreya in place of him, when he is the senior, authority should be given to him. He ignored it anyhow._

'Ok sir. Ho jayega.' _Kavin said._

 _Acp Pradyuman shot him a look and turned to Shreya._ 'Shreya Pinto ko tum arrest karogi. Kavin sirf tumhare sath jayega. Waise Pinto jyada khatarnak hai nahi but shayad wo kuch harkat kare to help ke liye Kavin hoga. Aur Kavin tum tab tak koi action nahi loge jab tak Shreya tumhe na bole.'

 _Shreya and Kavin exchanged a look totally puzzled._

'But sir senior to main hu. Mere hote huye aap Shreya ko action lene ke liye kyun bol rahe hain. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai apni junior officer ko assist karne me but main janna chahta hu aap aisa kyun bol rahe hain? Mujhse koi galti hui hai sir?' _Kavin asked very politely._

'Tumhe jitna kaha jaye utna karo. Pinto ko Shreya hi arrest karegi. Tum bas uske sath jaoge.' _Acp said._

'Lekin kyun sir? Aap mujhe kis galti ki saza de rahe hain? agar mujhse koi galti hui hai to aap mujhe suspend kar deejiye but please aisa mat kariye. Mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai. I am a senior officer. Aur aap bol rahe hain main koi action nahi lunga bas chup chap khada rahunga?' _Kavin said._

'Behas mat karo Kavin. Dusre officers free hote to main tumhe bolta hi nahi. Shreya ko assist karne se tumhari reputation kam nahi ho jayegi.' _Acp said._

 _Shreya was just standing there like a silent spectator._

'Sir baat Shreya ko assist karne ki nahi hai baat mere self respect ki hai. Aap samajh nahi rahe. I am sorry main aapka order nahi maan sakta.' _Kavin said and looked down._

 _Acp just glared at him and held his head in disappointment. He sighed and looked at Kavin_. 'Theek hai jao. Jaisa tum chaho. Pinto ko tum hi arrest karo. Shreya wo paper ise de do'

 _Kavin smiled and so did Shreya._

'Thank you sir!' _Kavin said._

 _Shreya gave the warrant to Kavin and both moved to Pinto's place to arrest him._

 _Kavin was driving and Shreya was sitting next to him. He looked at her_.

'Shreya tum please mujhe galat mat samajhna. Mujhe tumse koi problem nahi hai. In fact I would love to assist you. You are an amazing cop. But you know ...' _Kavin stopped as Shreya started speaking._

'I understand sir. Aapki jegah main hoti to main bhi Acp sir se sawal karti. Aap apni jegah par bilkul sahi the.' _Shreya said_. 'Agar mujhe kisi junior ko assist karne ko bola jata hai to theek hai, no problem. Main karungi but I think I deserve an appropriate explanation.'

'That's the bloody point.' _Kavin said smiling._

 _Shreya stared at him for a moment._ 'Sir please don't mind. Ek baat bolu?'

'Bilkul.' _Kavin said._

'Aap ye white jacket pehan kar bureau mat aaya kariye.' _Shreya said._

 _Kavin glanced at her._ 'Kyun bhai? Kya problem hai is jacket me? Mujhpe suit nahi karti? Jokar lagta hu?'

 _Shreya laughed_. 'Nahi. Wo baat nahi hai.'

 _Kavin checked his look in the mirror_. 'Theek to lag raha hu. Kya baat hai phir? Kyun bol rahi ho aisa?'

 _Shreya looked outside the window._ 'Kuch nahi.'

'Nahi tumhe batana padega. Batao.' _Kavin said._

 _Shreya looked at him._ 'Pehle Pinto ko arrest kar lete hain phir bata dungi.'

'Pakka?'

'Yes' _Shreya nodded and smiled._

 _Kavin stopped the jeep outside Pinto's residence. Both got down the jeep and moved in._

 _Watchman stopped them at the gate. Kavin showed his badge and the watchman stepped back letting them in._

'Kaun hain aap log kisse milna hai?' _A servant asked._

 _Kavin caught his collar_. 'Pinto kaha hai?'

'Sir to apne room me hain. So rahe hain. Main bula kar lata hu.' _Servant said timidly._

'Hum khud hi mil lenge. Tum apna kaam karo.' _Kavin said and looked at Shreya._ 'Tum yahi ruko.'

'Sir!' _Shreya nodded._

 _Kavin moved inside. The door was opened and Pinto was lying in the bed._

'Mr Pinto.' _Kavin said._

 _Pinto opened his eyes and looked at Kavin. Kavin stared at him in amazement. He had silky straight hair up to his shoulders. He got up and tucked his lock behind his ear in a complete girly style._

'Main Inspector Kavin, Cid se. Aapke liye arrest warrant hai humare paas.' _Kavin said._

 _Pinto was smiling in a strange way looking at Kavin. Kavin felt awkward. Pinto started walking towards Kavin twisting his hair with his finger. He scanned Kavin from his shoes to his face._

'Arrest warrant? mere liye? Maine kya kiya hai? Katil to tum lag rahe ho officer aur arrest mujhe kar rahe Ho?' _Pinto said in a girly tone, still smiling. He moved dangerously close to Kavin._ 'Anyway...Death warrant bhi lekar aate to bhi khushi hoti.' _He said in a husky voice moving his finger on Kavin's cheek._

 _Kavin moved backwards._ 'Ai.. k-kya kar raha hai. Pagal hai kya?'

'Kya bola, sunai nahi diya. Aur paas aakar bolo na handsome.' _Pinto said moving closer to Kavin._

 _Kavin was flabbergasted seeing his feminine gestures._ 'Sh-shut up! Chup chap bureau chalo mere sath. Ye harkate kisi aur ke sath karna. Ek thappad marunga na sari adaayen bhool jayega.'

'Ufff!' _Pinto heaved a sigh placing his hand on his heart_. 'Ye gussa. How sexy!' _He touched his cheek._ 'Thappad se dar nahi lagta saab. ...pyar se lagta hai.' _Pinto said and burst out laughing._

'What the hell' _Kavin gritted his teeth and took out his gun_. 'Goli maar dunga. Natak band kar. Chal mere sath.'

'Haye!' _Pinto said and caught Kavin's hand._ 'Kaha chalna hai bolo na. Tumhare sath to kahi bhi chalne ke liye taiyar hu. Uff meri kismat. Pehle pata hota cid me itne dashing officers hote hain to aur pehle hi criminal ban jata.'

 _Kavin tried to free his hand_. 'Oh shit! Shreya. ..' _he shouted._

 _Shreya ran inside hearing her name. She was in shock for a moment. Kavin was trying to push away Pinto who was leaning on him probably trying to kiss him._

 _Shreya moved and pulled away Pinto from Kavin and slapped him. He was shocked finding Shreya there._

'Who are you? Tumhari himmat kaise hui mere bedroom me aane ki. I hate girls. Girls are not allowed here.' _Pinto yelled at Shreya holding his cheek._

 _Shreya glared at him and took out handcuffs from her pocket. Kavin kept the gun on Pinto's head_. 'Don't move!'

 _Shreya handcuffed him. Pinto looked at Kavin sadly._ 'Mujhe laga tum akele aaye ho. You cheated me.'

'Chup!' _Kavin shouted and caught his collar. He dragged him outside._

 _Kavin pushed him in the jeep and locked him in._

'God! Kya musibat hai. I can't believe it.' _Kavin said in a low muttering voice._

'Ab samajh me aaya Acp sir aapko kyun rok rahe the?' _Shreya said looking at Kavin._

'Shit!' _Kavin exclaimed closing his eyes tightly._

 _Shreya looked away trying to control her laugh._

'Upar se aapne aaj ye white jacket pehni hai. Wo bechara apni emotions ko control kare bhi to kaise.' _Shreya said trying not to laugh._

 _Kavin shot her a look. Shreya was enjoying his expressions. Suddenly Kavin remembered something._ 'Han yaad aaya. Tum kyun bol rahi thi ki mujhe white jacket nahi pehanni chahiye?'

'Because you look so hot and...' _Shreya said without thinking but suddenly stopped staring at him._

 _Kavin just stared at her._ 'What? Kya kaha maine suna nahi? Phir se bolo.'

 _Shreya looked away._ 'I said, when you wear this white jacket. You look hot.'

 _Kavin raised his collar having a proud look on his face._ 'Really? Main tumhe hot lagta hu?'

 _Shreya looked at him and shrugged._ 'Mujhe aisa kuch nahi lagta. Bureau me baki jo ladkiyan hain unko aisa lagta hai. Wo log bolte hain aisa. They find you hot. Main nahi.'

 _Meanwhile Pinto shouted from inside the jeep._ 'Hey man. Please don't talk to that girl. At least not in front of me. Mere ko achha nahi lag raha. I am jealous. Please don't talk to her.'

'You just shut up! Idiot.' _Kavin snapped._

 _Shreya giggled. Kavin looked at her._

'Nice to know ki meri female colleagues mere bare me kya sochti hain. But bureau me baki ladkiyan kya sochti hain usse mujhe matlab nahi. Mujhe to bas ek ladki se matlab hai...' _he said now making his mind to just flirt with her._

'Kisse?' _Shreya asked._

'Wahi jo...' _Kavin began to say but suddenly Shreya's phone rang._

 _Kavin took a glance at her phone. He saw the caller ID. It was Daya._

'Daya sir ka phone hai. Excuse me!' _Shreya said moving away._

 _Kavin stared at her from behind,_ 'Daya sir ka naam sirf Daya ke naam se save kiya hai. Interesting, very interesting!'

 _Shreya was talking to Daya in a low voice but still she was audible to Kavin._

'Main duty pe hu ...Kavin sir ke sath...kya...dinner. ...candle light...achha...aapke ghar pe ...khana aap banayege...wow. ..kya baat hai aaj bade romantic mood me lag rahe hain...Han baba main aaungi. ..abhi rahiye na...bye..'

 _Kavin was just smiling listening to her from a distance. He moved to the car. Shreya was still talking on the phone._

''Log bye bolne ke baad bhi baat kyun karte rehte hain.' _Kavin murmured looking at Shreya._

'Isiliye to mujhe ladkiyan pasand nahi. Usko chod do yahi. Hum dono chalte hain na.' _Pinto said sitting inside the jeep._

 _Kavin looked at him and shook his head smiling._ 'Don't worry bhai. She has already been taken.'

'Jeez, don't call me bhai at least!' _Pinto remarked feeling disgusted._

 **《** **The End** **》**


End file.
